Orion
'Orion '''is a European based international organization that was founded in London, England. It is considered the European counterpart of Black Rhino. It is dedicated to exposing and fighting both corporate and government corruption. History Founding and early history Founded in 2009 by former MI6 officer Henry Dobson, it was envisioned as a social media platform and news platform. However, as time grew, it gradually turned into an international organization devoted to uncovering and publishing government secrets, corruption, and misconduct. By 2012, Orion grew to become a sort of independent intelligence gathering organization, with its members actively spying on and digging up dirt on corrupt politicians, scandals, and incidents of misconduct. For much of its existence, group communicated through a proprietary encrypted network and messaging system, and encouraged those with sensitive information to contribute anonymously and join their cause. As of 2017, they are headquartered across the globe, with two main safehouses: one in England, and the other in an abandoned warehouse in St. Louis, Missouri. The organization grew notorious for releasing classified data ''en masse via the Internet, with one infamous example occurring in 2011, where an Orion asset from Australia hacked into the National Security Agency and leaked thousands of classified information containing NSA agents and known operations conducted by the NSA to the public. Hadford Homicides Later in the TACITUS series, it is revealed that Orion was the original catalyst for the Hadford Homicides in 2016, with Israeli operatives embedded in Mossad discovering evidence of the existence of Operation Blackfish, but were murdered by Blackfish agents before they could tell the public. To that end, Yehodanov Pick, an Israeli informant for Orion inserted into Mossad, deployed Shimrit Smashnova to investigate. Operation Hidden Nightmare TBA Recruiting process The recruiting process for Orion is rather drawn out and comprehensive. They often select specific groups of people to join them, people with special skills and/or tragic backstories. In cases of the latter, Orion promises a "new purpsoe" for people who feel like they are living a "meaningless life." Selection When selecting new recruits, Orion has a criteria to use in order to pick people. Orion operatives involved in the selection process often select people with at least one of the following traits: *Troubled *Violent *Killed before *Insecure *Low self esteem *No paper trail *Attractive *No close relatives *Lower class *Won't be missed *Not a born leader *Possesses initiative The purpose behind choosing such people is simple: Orion simply wanted to "repurpose" perceived misfits into "weapons of destruction" against what they perceive to be a cruel society that shuns eccentric people and hates on people despite their "gifts". Orion usually recruits troubled teens and young adults, though they also recruit traumatized soldiers, abuse victims, and the like. When recruiting a new person, Orion emphasizes that they make a person "disappear", both literally and figuratively. Undercover agents are known to snatch recruits off the streets disguised as kidnappings or whisk them away without prior notice from the recruits themselves. Training Once recruited, the new agent is trained extensively. One starts out as a grunt, then graduate to become either a field asset or a hacker, depending on the person's skillset. More talented people may become "cleaners" or "brawlers", or guardians. As a grunt, agents go through at least two years of firearms handling, hand to hand combat,tactics, gun assembly, Infiltration, strength, agility, and how to blend in with society. To graduate from recruit to field agent, one must complete their first "assassination mission" (or, if the asset is a hacker, a "hacking mission".). Failure results in an inability to proceed to field agent or hacker until another successful mission. Once they are a field agent, Orion operatives can either join a "Death Squad", a "Cleaner Unit", a "recon team", a team of undercover assets, or a team of hackers. In the field Once training is complete, Orion operatives become field agents or hackers. However, they must also learn to balance their lives as Orion members with their normal lives. One rule emphasized in Orion is "No purpling", or becoming too attached to civilians they encounter in the field. This is because attachment leads to unnecessary endangerment of civilian lives. This may mean that an Orion agent may need to break up with a siginificant other if they feel that their work life is either jeopardized or threatened by a romance. The only exception to this "no purpling" rule if it is discovered that one's romance could be used as a cover for a deep cover op. Orion ranks *Grunt-A recuit, the first stage for all incoming Orion members *Field agent-An operative that conducts missions for Orion in the field. *Guardian-Operatives that are charged with "mentoring" grunts and field agents *Cleaner-An operative in charge of "cleaning up" an area of operation; this may mean killing witnesses, disposing of evidence, killing romantic entanglements that may threaten an agent's mission etc. *Reaper-An operative that specializes in hunting down "Big Game" (criminals too dangerous for a normal field agent to pursue alone). Weapons and equipment Colt Law Enforcement Carbine.jpg|Colt Law Enforcement Carbine SC-2010 rifle.jpg|SC-2010 rifle Heckler & Koch MP5A3.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A3 Heckler & Koch P30.jpg|H&K P30 DDM4V7.jpg|DDM4V7P DDM4V1 rifle.jpg|DDM4V1 DDM4ISR®.jpg|DDM4ISR DDM4 V7 Pro.jpg|DDM4V7 DDM4 300S.jpg|DDM300S M4A1 assault rifle.png|M4 Carbine Heckler & Koch HK21E.jpg|HK21E HK416C.jpg|HK416C AKS-74u Krinkov SMG.png|AKS-74u AK-108 rifle.jpg|AK-108 AK-9.jpg|AK-9 AK-105.jpg|AK-105 AK-74M rifle.jpg|AK-74M AK47.png|AK-47 AKM rifle.png|AKM RSASS Sideview.png|RSASS Remington 700 silhouette.png|R700 Remington ACR.png|ACR Remington R4.jpg|Remington R5 Px4 Storm.jpg|Beretta Px4 Storm, the standard issue firearm to Orion sleeper agents. Members *Henry Dobson (Founder and current head) *Germaine Chesnay *Ernest Chesnay *Leah Greenwood *Sireen Sirah Boutros *Gage Buckley *Edgar Buckley *Ludmila Kovaleva *Shimrit Smashnova *Helen Johansson *Gabrielle Lima Silva *Donata Stagliano *Sorina Epureanu *Clifton J. Hinkle *Sigrid Korsgaard Gallery Members Stephanie L. Kelly-Ludmila Kovaleva.png|Ludmila Kovaleva, under alias Stephanie L. Kelly Leah Greenwood.jpg|Leah Greenwood Helen Johansson.png|Helen Johansson Sireen Sirah Boutros.jpg|Sireen Sirah Boutros Gage Buckley, father of Sophie.png|Gage Buckley Edgar Buckley (Tom Hiddleston).png|Edgar Buckley Shimrit Smashnova.png|Shimrit Smashnova Ana Ularu as Sorina Epureanu.jpg|Sorina Epureanu